The regulation of DNA modification and translation through proteins binding to it is an important biological phenomenon. The identification of proteins bound to specific DNA loci is important to understand the regulation of biological function. Post-translational modification of nucleic acid binding proteins is an important biological phenomenon. Post-translational modification of histones is an important biological phenomenon.